


sing for me

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friend's Wedding, F/F, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Singer Kira Yukimura, Wedding Singer, Weddings, YouTuber Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the wedding singer at my friend's wedding and you just played <i>my</i> song."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (a million years ago) [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/112754531377/ericakira-youre-the-wedding-singer-at-my)

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

 

“You make a beautiful bride,” Erica promises Allison. She leans in a moves a piece of her hair, reminding herself that she promised not to cry. She inhales deeply, trying to hold back. “God, I’m so happy for you and Lydia. She is stunning today too.”

Allison nods, but then she tosses her arms around Erica. She pulls her in tightly. “God, Erica, I’m so glad you’re here with us today. I couldn’t imagine celebrating without you.”

They pull away from each other, but not apart. Erica’s cheeks are wet with tears. She brushes Allison’s cheek with the back of her hand. “To think we might not have been here because of a stupid cat fight in high school.”

“I’m glad we fixed that,” Allison says. She leans in and kisses Erica’s cheek. “You’re like a sister to me. You know that, right?”

Erica laughs, nodding. “I know. You’re my sister too. Now, as your sister, I have to tell you to leave me alone and go spend time with your beautiful wife.”

“Wife,” Allison repeats. Her face lights up. “Oh my god, I’m married now!”

Erica can’t help but smile as Allison rushes off to tell Lydia that they’re _married_  now. She watches from the cruiser table and wipes her cheeks dry. Goddammit, she could’ve missed this. Thankfully, the universe had worked it’s magic the day Allison had found Erica crying alone in the bathroom. Instead of being her usual sassy self, instead of fighting with Erica, and instead of mocking her, Allison slid down the wall to join her on the floor. They’d talked that day.

One conversation had somehow changed Erica’s entire world. Suddenly, Allison was holding the door open for her, inviting her to join her circle of friends at lunch, and asking her to exchange numbers. Erica hadn’t realized then that she would find herself a sister, but she had.

And _man_ , does Allison look happy today. She’s holding Lydia’s hands, grinning at whatever she’s saying.

“Hey, how are doing, gorgeous?”

Erica turns to see Stiles. She nods a hello. “I’m doing okay. They’re so happy.”

Stiles’ head bobs and he bumps into her side. “They are. I know your date fell through. I’m sorry, Erica.”

“I’m okay,” she promises. Erica tilts her head and raises her eyebrows. “How’s your second date with Derek Hale going?”

Stiles huffs. “It’s not a date, Reyes. Get that out of your head–”

“ _Um, hi everyone,_ ” Erica vaguely hears a sweet voice come from the stage. She turns to look at the most adorable girl she’s seen yet.

“–besides, he doesn’t do anything but glare at me,” are the next words she hears.

Erica turns back to Stiles, but she can’t focus on his rambling. She hears the girl’s nervous laugh from behind her. _“I want to say a huge congratulations to Allison and Lydia! You two are awesome and I love you both so much. Thank you for asking me to play tonight._ ”

“Erica?” Stiles says, waving his hand in front of her face. “Are you listening to me?”

“Mmm,” she says, but her heart’s not in it. “Yes, of course.”

“Erica!” Stiles hisses. “You’re not listening at all. Derek doesn’t like me. I have three major reasons–”

_“This is my all-time favourite song. No one will know it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_ ” the girl says.

Erica’s nodding along to Stiles’ first and second reason until the first few notes of the song start playing on the piano. She recognizes it. “Stiles, what song is this?”

“What? I don’t–I don’t know.” Stiles sighs. “I’m sorry, Erica. I shouldn’t be blabbering on about myself like this. I’m sure you have–”

_“Shut up,”_ she hisses. She turns on her heels. She knows this beat. Oh my god, she knows every note of this song.

The cutest girl in the world starts to sing and Erica can’t breathe.

>   
> _“Ooh, oh-ooh-ooh-oh,  
> _ _I wonder if you know  
> _ _Oh-ooh-ooh-oh  
> _ _You’d break my heart  
> _ _If you left me before I could say _—  
> __ _Ooh, oh-ooh-ohh-oh_ ”

“This is my song,” Erica says, voice tight. She turns to look at Stiles, her eyes bright. “This is _my_  song.”

“Your song?”

“It only has 140 hits on Youtube,” she whispers. “Only 140.”

> “ _You smiled and I was yours  
>  You laughed and I was smitten  
> This is it  
> Things are changing  
> Grab my hand  
> And don’t let go_  
>  _Oh oh-ooh-ohh-oh_ ”

“Erica?”

“Shh,” Erica says, leaning against Stiles. Her chest rises and falls in beat to the song. She’d written this when she was fifteen and had just made her first official friend. She looks over at Allison, tears bright in her eyes. Allison has no idea just how much she’d shaped her life.

“I don’t know this song,” Stiles whispers.

“A broken fifteen-year-old wrote this,” Erica murmurs quietly. She closes her eyes.

> “ _The universe works in mysterious ways  
> _ _I could’ve been here  
>  And you could’ve been there  
> _ _But we found each other  
> _ _And the first thing I want to say is_
> 
> _I discovered what I was missing today  
>  It was you, you, you  
> It was you, you, you  
> And the first thing I want to say is  
> _ _  
> You’d break my heart  
> _ _If I didn’t meet you today  
> _ _You’d break my heart  
> _ _If I didn’t love you right now  
> _ _Oh oh-ooh-ooh-oh_ ”

“I don’t understand,” Stiles says.

“It’s about finding your soul mate, about taking one look and _knowing_  that you’ve met a person that is going to change your entire world,” Erica answers. “That you could feel like you’re missing part of who you are for your entire life, because your paths never crossed.”  
  
Stiles sighs beside her. “I didn’t mean that–”

Erica elbows him to be quiet. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s good.”

Erica elbows him again and he sputters in protest.

>   
> _“ _I discovered what I was missing today  
>  It was you, you, you  
> It was you, you, you  
> And the first thing I want to say is  
> _  
> You’d break my heart  
> _ _If you left me before I could say—  
> _ _I fell in love with you today  
>  I fell in love with you today  
> _  
>  _Oh oh-ooh-ooh-oh_  
>  _I fell in love with you today_  
>  And you’d break my heart  
> If you didn’t stay”  
> 

Erica pushes away from Stiles and walks towards the stage. She calls out, “How’d you find that song?”

The girl on stage looks startled. She smiles down when she finds Erica though. Leaning into the mic, she says, “ _I stumbled upon it on YouTube years ago. It stuck with me. Why do you ask, gorgeous?_ ”

“It’s mine,” Erica says.

_“What? You’re QueenErica17?”_

Erica lets out a laugh. She nods. “My fifteen-year-old self thought highly of herself.”

“Nothing’s changed!” Erica hears Derek’s voice shout from somewhere behind her.

_“Kira.”_  There’s a pause and then the singer adds, _“That’s me. I mean–I’m–I’m Kira.”_

“Hi Kira. Find me when you’re done your show,” Erica shouts. She winks and watches Kira’s face light up. Erica feels Stiles put his hands on her shoulders. She leans into him and says, “I’m in love. She’s the cutest thing ever.”

Stiles squeezes her shoulders before he disappears again.

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be hitting on gorgeous women while I’m on stage. Please don’t fire me until after the show!”_  Kira says, giggling. She straightens. _“Alright, I would like to ask our beautiful brides to take the dance floor for the first time as wives._ ”

“Thanks, Kira!” Lydia calls out, with a wave. She slips her hand into Allison’s and suddenly, Erica is very aware that no one else exists to them.

Kira’s voice fills the room.

When she moves into her next song, Stiles and Derek join the brides on the dance floor. Erica just watches the singer. Somehow, she’s not sad that her date cancelled tonight.

 

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿

 

“That was certainly embarrassing,” Kira’s voice comes from behind Erica. She spins around, surprised. Kira gives her a small wave. “Hi, QueenErica17.”

Erica grins and sticks her hand out. “Just Erica.”

“Kira. Um. I don’t know if you heard, but I got the boys to take over for me because Lydia highly encouraged me to ask you to dance.”

“I must have been in the washroom. I missed that.” But Erica can’t keep a smile off her face. “Yes. I would love to dance with you.”

Kira’s face lights up and Erica wonders if this is how it’s supposed to feel. Kira holds out her hand and when Erica takes it, she thinks, _this is exactly how it’s supposed to feel._

“So you’re a fan, huh?” Erica teases when they pull close to one another. She studies Kira’s face, wondering if she could memorizes it.

Kira nods. “You have no idea. I’ve been waiting my entire life to meet someone that would break my heart if I didn’t meet them.”

“And?” Erica asks, tilting her head. “Have you met them yet?”

“I think I just did,” Kira answers.

Erica swallows, throat tight. Then Kira unexpectedly steps on her foot and Erica’s bursting into a carefree laugh when she pulls a bumbling, apologetic Kira into her embrace a little tighter.

“I think I just did too,” Erica whispers when she can catch her breath.

 

✿ ❤ ✿ ❤ ✿ 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
